Truth, Dare, Doulbe Dare, Love, and Pain
by scheffelman
Summary: A game show where readers can ask a DP character to answer truthfully or dare/double dare a DP character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This punny hit me out of the blue. This story will be like a game show. I will be the host. The contestants will be characters from DP.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman so I don't own DP.**

Me: Welcome everyone to "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love, and Pain." Let's meet our contestants. First up we have the halfa hero himself, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

Danny: It's great to be here Scheffelman. I do have one question, who will be the one in pain?

Me: I'm glad you like it here. As for your question, the one in pain will be the fruitloop.

Danny: Nice.

Me: Thanks Danny. Next contestant is Jazz Fenton.

Jazz: Hi Scheffelman.

Me: Hey Jazz. You look beautiful as always Jazz.

Jazz: *blushes* that's nice Scheffelman.

Me: Next is Maddie Fenton.

Maddie: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hello Maddie. Give it up for the fudge loving bumbler, Jack Fenton.

Jack: Did someone say fudge?

Me: There's no fudge Jack. Sorry.

Jack: Aww.

Me: Next comes the Red Huntress herself, Valerie Grey.

Valerie: Hey Scheffelman.

Me: Hi Val. Give it up for Danny's current girlfriend, Sam Manson.

Sam: What do you mean "current girlfriend" Scheffelman?

Me: I mean that Danny could end up with some other girl by the end of the show. This is just episode 1. There will be more episodes. Moving on from Sam. Please welcome Danny's first girlfriend, Kitty!

Kitty: Thanks for inviting me Scheffelman.

Me: You're welcome Kitty. Let's bring in the fiery female that would make an awesome girlfriend to Danny, Ember McLain.

Danny: Hey! Why would Ember make an awesome girlfriend to me?

Me: Because Danny, your ice core and Ember's fire core are opposites. If you forget the lessons involving magnets, opposites attract.

Ember: Scheffelman has a point Babypop.

Me: Next we have the teen misery feeding witch, Penelope Spectra.

Penelope: I'm not a witch.

Me: It was either witch or bitch.

Maddie: Watch your language Scheffelman.

Me: Sorry. Anyways, let's bring in the next contestant. It's the Queen B herself, Paulina.

Paulina: Hi Scheffelman.

Me: Hello Paulina. Next we have Star.

Star: Hi Scheffelman. Are there still others, or am I the last one?

Me: Hey Star. There are still others. Dash, Kwan, Danielle, Desiree, Lydia, Dora, Pandora, Clockwork, Frostbite, Johnny 13, Skulker, Vortex, Undergrowth, Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Sydney Poindexter, Aragon, Amorpho, Bertrand, Sam's parents, Mr. Lancer, Ghostwriter, Walker, and the fruitloop himself, Vlad Masters/Plasmius still need to make an appearance first.

Star: Ok.

Me: Anyways, let's bring in Danny's daily tormentor Dash Baxter.

Dash: What's up Scheffelman?

Me: Just the celling. Now for Dash's right hand man, Kwan.

Kwan: hey Scheffelman.

Me: Hi Kwan. Now it's time to meet Danny's clone/cousin, Danielle, Dani, Fenton/Phantom.

Dani: Hi Scheffelman.

Me: Hey Dani. Now let's introduce the biggest man hater in the GZ, Desiree.

Desiree: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hi Desiree. Let's give a hand for Lydia.

Lydia: *Stares*

Me: Do you ever talk Lydia?

Lydia: *Shakes head no*

Me: Darn. Now to bring in the Dragon Princess herself, Dora!

Dora: Good evening Scheffelman.

Me: Hi Dora. Everyone give a round of applause for Pandora!

Pandora: Hello Scheffelman. I couldn't help but read your story called "Amity's New Bachelor". Not very many people make me Danny's mother. Kixen is the only other person in her story "the halfa siblings".

Me: I know. I think you make a better mother towards Danny than a love interest. Now let's give it up for the Master of Time, Clockwork!

Clockwork: Hello Scheffelman. What position would you have me in Daniel's life?

Me: Probably as a father figure. Everyone better put on a heavy jacket 'cause here comes Frostbite!

Frostbite: hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hey Frostbite. Time for all you single ladies to pull out your pepper spray 'cause here comes the major womanizer, Johnny 13.

Johnny 13: Why am I a womanizer?

Me: Hm, let's see, you kept staring at other females in "Lucky in Love" causing Kitty to date Danny, and you were flirting with a single girl in "Girl's Night Out". Anyways, before Johnny can complain more let's bring out the Ghost Zone's "Greatest" Hunter, Skulker!

Skulker: Hello all.

Me: Alright Skulker, I still have others to introduce before I end this episode. Next we have the male version of Mother Nature, Vortex!

Vortex: It's good to *gasp* be here and away from those *gasp* pesky Observants.

Me: I know your pain Vortex. Anyways, next we have a potential new boyfriend for Sam, please welcome Undergrowth.

Undergrowth: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hi Undergrowth. Now for the Spirit of Halloween, Fright Knight.

Fright Knight: Hello.

Me: Nothing else Fright Knight? Well anyways, next please welcome the Ghost King himself, Pariah Dark!

Pariah Dark: It feels nice to be here and not in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Me: You're welcome for that Pariah. Next is the one who stands up for nerds, Sydney Poindexter.

Sydney Poindexter: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hey Sydney. Here is an ego-tistical, pig-headed, prince, Aragon.

Aragon: Hey! I'm not pig-headed!

Me: You treated women like dirt. Even your own sister. Anyways, it's time for the shape shifter who impersonated Danny, Amorpho.

Amorpho: Hello all.

Me: Ok. Next we have Spectra's whiny assistant, Bertrand!

Bertrand: I'm not whiny.

Me: Could've fooled me if you didn't rat out Johnny and Skulker in "Girl's Night Out". Now let's bring in Jeremy Manson.

Jeremy Manson: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hey Mr. Manson. Let's bring in Jeremy's wife and Sam's mother, Pamela Manson.

Pamela Manson: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hey Mrs. Manson. Time for Danny's English Teacher, Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: Hello there Scheffelman.

Me: Hello Mr. Lancer. Now to introduce the one character to make Danny hate rhyming, Ghostwriter!

Ghostwriter: Hello Scheffelman.

Me: Hi GW. Now for the corrupt lawman, Walker!

Walker: I'm not corrupt.

Me: You sentenced Danny to 1,000 years just because he was searching for the anniversary gift his dad got for his mom. First offenses get a warning not 1,000 years behind bars. Anyways, now for the one that will be in pain for the entire show, Vlad Masters/Plasmius.

Vlad: Why am I the only one in pain for the whole show?

Me: Because I don't like you.

**I hope you all like it. Please leave a review of which of the following options you want.**

**Truth**

**Dare**

**Double Dare**

**Love**

**Remember, leave a review on which you want. Make sure you include the contestant you want the option done to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all.**

Me: Hello and welcome back to "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love and Pain". This question is from Holy Death. It's for Star and a Love question.

Star: What's the question?

Me: Who do you love more? Danny, Kwan, or Tucker?

Star: Danny.

Kwan: What? You love him more than me?

Star: Danny comforted me when I was crying in the sandbox back in first grade. I never pursued a relationship with him because of me being in the A-List.

Danny: I love you too Star.

Sam: What about me Danny?

Danny: Sam, I feel like you're my little sister. It has started to get awkward between us.

Me: Alright enough of that. Next question is from pir84lyf. He wants to know if Jazz, Valerie, and Star would mother children for Danny while Ember is Dani's mother.

Jazz: Why would he want incest between Danny and I?

Me: I don't know. I did make a story called "Danny's Fun Month" where you and Danny are a couple, Jazz.

Jazz: Why?

Me: I wanted to see if you and Danny would make a good couple and you did.

Valerie: While I do love Danny, I don't know about having a child with him. Both of us are teenagers.

Me: While that is true Val, Dani was made with Danny's DNA so that makes her his daughter even if it was never mentioned in the series.

Star: When I graduate from college then I wouldn't mind having a child with Danny.

Me: That's the spirit Star.

Ember: Baby-dip is almost like me when it comes to disrespecting authority.

Me: That's because the one person she called a father was using her. She doesn't want that again.

Dani: Scheffelman tells the truth.

Me: Thanks Dani.

Dani: You're welcome Scheffelman.

Ember: Baby-dip could be my daughter too. I do like Babypop. Phantom's the only one I call Babypop. I never called Skulker that when we dated.

Danny: You were the one that called Skulker a lousy hunter? That is hilarious. *Laughs hysterically*

Me: Danny's right. That is hilarious.

Skulker: Laugh it up Whelp. I will have your pelt on my wall.

Danny: Good luck Skulker. You've tried for months and failed each time.

Me: Alright break it up before I call security on your butt Skulker.

Skulker: Why my butt?

Me: Because Danny's the star. He belongs here, you don't. I invited you here for you to be dared or double dared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all.**

Me: Hello and welcome back to "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love, and Pain". This is a dare from pir84lyf and he dares Skulker to catch the last dodo bird. *Snickers*

Skulker: Why are you snickering? *Glares*

Danny: Because you're the Ghost Zone's Worst Hunter.

Me: Couldn't have said it better myself. These next four dares are from danifan3000.

Sam: And they are?

Me: Sam is to give her mother, Jazz, and Paulina a wedgie.

Sam: *Smiles evilly at Paulina*

Jazz, Pamela, and Paulina: *Gulps*

Me: That is dare 1. Dare 2 is where Jazz fails a test so badly that she has to go back to pre-K. Dare 3 is where Paulina is Danny's slave for 3 episodes. Originally Paulina was to be Sam's slave for 3 episodes but Danny would be a better master for Paulina. Dare 4 is all the females from DP have to tell the audience what their panties colors are.

Sam: *Gives Jazz, Mom, and Paulina wedgies.*

Skulker: Flies away to catch the last dodo bird.*

Jazz: *Fails so badly that am going back to pre-K.*

Paulina: *Becomes Danny's slave for 3 episodes.*

All the DP females: *Tells the audience their panties colors.*

Me: *Cackles* Ok. Nurse Medusa double dares Jazz and Sam to become Halfas. For Sam, all that needs to happen is a near death experience. For Jazz, go stand in this portal. *Ghost Portal appears out of thin air*

Jazz: *Goes to stand in the Ghost Portal* Now what?

Me: Now Sam has to turn it on.

Sam: *Turns on the Portal*

Jazz: *Screams bloody murder*

Danny, Jack, and Maddie: JAZZ!

Jazz: *Stumbles out of the portal like Danny did and changes back*

Me: Now for Sam: *Cackles evilly*

Sam: What are you going to do Scheffelman?

Me: I'm not going to do anything. Kitty is going to bring you to near death.

Kitty: *Smiles evilly*

Desiree, Ember, and Penelope: Can I join in?

Me: Sure Des, Em, Penny.

Desiree, Ember, Kitty, and Penelope: *Cackle evilly and take Sam 20 feet in the air*

Sam: *Screams as she falls.*

Me: Jazz would you please set up the air mattress for Sam to land on? She has unlocked her powers.

Jazz: Ok Scheffelman. *Goes and sets up the air mattress for Sam*

Sam: *Lands on the air mattress*

Me: *Smiles* You now have your powers Sam.

Sam: *Grumbles*

Undergrowth: No Sam and I can be a couple right Scheffelman?

Me: That's right Undergrowth. Now this last dare before I end the episode is from Richard1081 and he dares Danny and Dani to switch genders for 6 episodes.

Dani: So Danny becomes a girl while I become a boy?

Me: Yep. *Pops the 'p'*

Danny and Dani: *Switch genders*

Me: That's all for this episode. Oh wait, I almost forgot. *Ties Vlad up with Ectoranium rope.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I got some good dares. The following scene happens before the show begins.**

Me: Jazz, there's something I need to tell you.

Jazz: What is it Scheffelman?

Me: (Kisses Jazz on the lips)

Jazz: (Kisses back out of instinct)

Me: I love you Jazz.

Jazz: I'm shocked Scheffelman. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you too.

_Show's into:_

Me: Hello everyone. Welcome back to "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love, and Pain". Punishment Heaven dares Sam to eat a 20lb. T-bone steak.

Sam: Why would Punishment Heaven want that?

Me: Because you need meat Sam. Eat it or be forced to watch Danny screw Desiree, Ember, Kitty, Lydia, Paulina, Penelope, Star, and Valerie in one go.

Danny: You would have me screw eight of the hottest females in the whole show?

Me: Yes Danny. I would.

Danny: Sweet!

Me: (Laughs at Danny).

Sam: I'm not eating meat.

Me: Do you want to be forced to watch your boyfriend screw eight other females in one go?

Sam: No.

Me: Then eat the damn steak.

Maddie: Scheffelman, language.

Me: Sorry.

Sam: Alright fine. I'll eat the darn meat. (Starts eating the 20lb. steak).

Me: Punishment Heaven also dares Tucker to propose to the Lunch Lady. But neither of them is here so the dare won't happen. Punishment Heaven wants to know why you, Maddie, and Jack continue to hunt Danny when he, Danny, has proven time and time again that he's a hero not a villain.

Maddie: To Jack and I, all ghosts are evil. We didn't know that Phantom was our own son so we hunted him like the evil ghost he is.

Me: Ok. Punishment Heaven wants to know who you would date if you had to date someone, Desiree.

Desiree: I guess it would be Danny.

Me: Thanks Des. Richard1081 wants Clockwork to say one thing he doesn't know and Vlad spend the day with Klemper. Good suggestion for Vlad, Richard1081.

Clockwork: I don't know who the next Ghost King is. Daniel was the one who defeated Pariah Dark but after that all I could see was Dan because the Observants didn't want Daniel to live.

Vlad: (Gets shipped off to Klemper's realm).

Me: (Laughs at Vlad's misery). This next dare is from shadow ninja, and he/she dare Danny to punch Vlad off a cliff. (Maniacally laughs). Good one shadow ninja. Danny when Vlad gets back from Klemper's, punch him off a cliff.

Danny: With pleasure.

Me: Guest wants to know why you need Danny's pelt Skulker. Are you trying to reenact Tarzan with Ember?

Skulker: No. I collect all things unique and rare. Phantom is one of the three halfas in existence. It was two before the clone came along.

Me: Ok Skulker. Kixen dares Sam to give Ember a swirly. Kixen also dares Danny to ask for Penelope's hand in marriage in front of everyone in Amity. Kixen never specified what form, human or ghost, so I will do it as ghost form. This next thing is a truth for Skulker from count raptor. What is your real name? Remember Skulker to answer truthfully or get hit with a mallet.

Sam: (Grabs Ember by the shirt and drags her to a bathroom).

Skulker: Well I don't really know my real name.

_Amity Park:_

Danny: Penelope, will you marry me?

Penelope: Yes Danny, I will marry you.

Danny: (Kisses Penelope).

Penelope: (Kisses Danny back).

_Studio:_

Me: Alright, samukai wants to know if you have different powers Dani.

Dani: I should have different powers.

Me: Alright that's all the time we have for this episode. Next episode we'll have a special guest.

**Seadragons, if you read the top before the show started I just want you to know that ever since I first saw DP I fell in love with Jazz.**


End file.
